Tienes que decidirte
by Micasse
Summary: Raven descubre nuevos sentimientos hacia su líder, pero también hacia aquel criminal. Cuál de los dos es verdadero? Cuál es el que logrará entrar en la vida de la hermosa hechicera?.Es un RedxRevenxRobin. Continua en otro fic en mi cuenta: "Sorpresa"


Es mi primer fic de los Teen Titans, espero que les guste! Es un RedxRevenxRobin! Todavía no se con cual quiero que se quede, díganme su opinión!

Los Teen Titans no me pertenece, son de su respectivo creador, sea quien sea, solo los utilizo para divertirme. ^^

"…" pensamientos.

_..._ diálogos

---------------------

_Hay problemas en la ciudad_ anunció el líder de los Titanes.

_Slade?_ preguntó temeroso Chico Bestia.

_No, es Red X_ su voz salió fría, no le gustaba para nada volver a ver al criminal que había robado su traje.

Los titanes salieron presurosos de la Torre, Robin iba a la delantera en su moto, seguido de Star y Reven que volaban detrás de él y por último Chico Bestia volando y cargando a Cy.

_Miren nada más, si son los jóvenes Titanes!_ habló riéndose, al tiempo en que salía del banco cargando varias bolsas con dinero.

_Ríndete Red X!_ gritó el petirrojo.

_No creo que eso sea posible, Chico Maravilla_ contestó lanzando una de sus equis, pegando a Cy al Chico Bestia, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Star lanzaba sus bolas de energía, pero lo único que conseguía era dejar hoyos en el suelo, X era muy ágil.

_Vamos esto no es divertido!_ en el momento en que terminó de decir esa frase, una energía negra lo atrapaba lanzándolo hacia un pared.

_Pues a mi me parece todo lo contrario_ la voz provenía de la Titán de pelo violeta, pero no sonaba con ninguna emoción, solo había monotonía en su voz.

_Pero si es la dama de la oscuridad!, debo decirte que no esperaba que fueras tú la que me atrapara_ a pesar de estar atrapado en una pared, no perdía el tono divertido de su voz.

_Tienes una última oportunidad de rendirte X_ Robin se reunió con su amiga, sorprendido de que esta aya atrapado al criminal tan rápido.

_Es de mala educación entrometerse en las conversaciones de los demás, Chico Maravilla_ antes de que Robin pudiera preguntar, sintió como algo en su espalda explotaba.

No sabía en que momento X le había puesto uno de sus juguetitos, pero cuando quiso reaccionar estaba pegado a la espalda de Star, inmovilizados en el suelo.

_Debo admitir que me sorprendes, aún estando atrapado logras molestarme_ comentó la Titán, acercándose.

_Si tan solo pudiera liberarme, te juro que nos divertiríamos mucho, hace tiempo que tengo bastante interés en ti_ le dijo con un tono que la peli-violeta no pudo reconocer.

Antes de poder responder con alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, Reven sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza, lo que logró que la barrera que tenía atrapado a X cediera, haciendo que este pudiera escapar.

_Qué es lo que me estás haciendo?_ preguntó en un susurro, mirándolo con odio.

_Yo no te estoy haciendo nada, pero dime…hace cuánto que no puedes meditar?_ Red X se había arrodillado junto Reven, tomándole de la barbilla para que esta lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

_Eso es algo que a ti no te importa_ apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, por esa razón no notó cuando X se levantó la máscara a la altura de la nariz, acercándose a sus labios.

_Aléjate de mi hermana!_ Cy vio sus intenciones para con su hermanita y no pudo evitar gritar enfurecido.

_Me importa mucho, hermosa_ luego de decir esas palabras, juntó sus labios con los de la gótica, apenas en un rose, pero lo suficientemente dulce como para que Reven no se separara.

_Maldición! Aléjate de Reven!_ Chico Bestia quería golpearlo, pero por más que intentaba no podía liberarse de esas equis.

Robin no sabía como reaccionar, X estaba besando a Reven, no tendría que sentir ese dolor en el pecho, él no sentía nada por ella! Estaba de novio con Star por Dios!!!.

_Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos, Rea_ Red X volvió a poner en su lugar la máscara, saltando lejos de la hechicera, para alejarse corriendo con el dinero en sus manos.

Cuando logró reaccionar, liberó a sus amigos de las trampas, escuchando los reclamos de todos ellos.

_Cómo pudiste dejar que ese desgraciado te besara?_ Gritó Chico bestia.

_Ni siquiera se en que memento lo hizo, estaba ocupada tratando de no desmayarme del dolor_ contestó fríamente la Titán.

_Qué? Es que te duele algo?_ preguntó preocupado Cy.

_No me siento bien, así que si alguien quiere reprocharme algo, hágalo en la Torre_ aclaró dándose la vuelta para desaparecer.

_Espera un momento! No te vas a ir hasta que aclares esto!_ exigió el líder.

_La única que pudo acercarse a él para atraparlo fui yo, ninguno de ustedes lo logró. El beso es algo de lo que yo tengo que encargarme, preocúpense por arreglar sus errores_ dijo antes de desaparecer rodeada por una energía negra.

Ninguno de los Titanes comentó nada sobre el tema en el camino de vuela a la Torre, cuando llegaron cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

_"Cómo supo que hace tiempo que no puedo meditar?"_ la peli-violeta caminaba de un lado a otro de su cuarto, pensando una y otra vez en la pelea que había tenido hace unas horas.

Extrañamente el beso no le había molestado, es como si su cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado a recibir esas muestras de afecto por parte de él.

_Es inútil, no encontraré las respuestas, será mejor que me duerma_ concluyó al cambiarse de ropa y acostarse en su cama.

El sol de la mañana entraba cálido por la ventana, despertando con su calor a una hermosa joven de pelo y ojos color amatista.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha, donde dejó que el agua corriera libremente por su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos.

Al terminar se puso su usual uniforme de leotardo azul y se encaminó a la cocina para tomar una taza de té de hierbas.

_Es extraño que yo me levante antes que tú_ una voz suave fue la que la recibió al entrar en el comedor.

_Me demoré más de lo habitual en el baño_ fue su simple respuesta.

_Reven, con respecto a lo de ayer…_ el petirrojo no sabía por donde comenzar para disculparse por su comportamiento.

_No te preocupes, esta bien_ se adelantó la hechicera.

Era una ventaja que tuvieran un lazo mental, a veces podían saber lo que el otro trataba de decir sin que lo expresara en palabras.

_"Pero últimamente no puedo percibir nada de lo que piensa o siente Reven"_ pensaba confundido.

_"Esta en una de las pocas veces en que, últimamente, puedo sentir sus pensamientos"_ se dijo la Titán.

_Buenos días amigos!!_ Un saludo demasiado alegre distrajo la atención de las dos aves.

_Buenos días Star_ respondió el líder al tiempo en que recibía un dulce beso por parte de su novia.

_Buenos días_ respondió fríamente la peli-violeta.

_Sucede algo amiga Reven?_ preguntó la pelirroja al notar el tono en que la chica había hablado.

_No es nada, necesito meditar_ contestó al tiempo en que desaparecía de la sala, sin siquiera haber tomado su taza de té.

_"Por qué me sentí celosa cuando Star besó a Robin?"_ se preguntaba al tiempo en que miraba al horizonte, desde la azotea de la torre.

_Me alegra que ayas aparecido, me has ahorrado el tener que ir hasta tu cuarto_ dijo una voz detrás suyo.

_Cómo es que las alarmas no sonaron?_ preguntó confusa.

_Tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga_ respondió acercándose lentamente hacia la bruja.

---------------------------------

Lo dejé en la mejor parte!! Luego subo la continuación, comenten que es lo que piensan, sea bueno a malo, jeje, gracias!!!!! Sayoooo!!!


End file.
